Fatum
by Helenna 'Uchiha
Summary: Parecía que Trunks había quedado solo luchando por su futuro luego de que Gohan muriera, pero no fue así. Ella también peleaba a su lado sin que él lo supiera. Ella, aquella otra alma ligada a la suya por obra del destino, sin importar dimensiones, vidas o tiempos. {Ambientada en el futuro de Trunks}
1. I: Ella

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de DBZ no me pertenecen. Los derechos son completamente para el gran Akira Toriyama.

* * *

**I**

**ELLA.**

_But I can't compete with the she wolf who has brought me to my knees._

_What do you see in those yellow eyes?_

_'Cause I'm falling to pieces._

**_Falling In Pieces — _David Guetta ft. Sia.**

**\- x -**

Después de esa caída y posterior aterrizaje su brazo derecho estaba a punto de una fractura, pero no le importó y volvió a levantarse. Tenía que seguir peleando con todas sus fuerzas.

Se quitó los mechones rubios que se habían escapado de su trenza y se había arremolinado en su cara, pudiendo ver al instante que el joven de cabello negro contra que el luchaba ya estaba formando en sus manos una esfera de energía para lanzarsela. En respuesta, ella creó otra y la lanzó en el momento exacto en que él lo hacía.

El poder de su contrario la hizo retroceder varios metros, pero ella puso un poco más de esfuerzo y lo obligó a detener el ataque.

—Sigo sin entender por qué luchas contra nosotros cuando deberías estar de nuestro lado, 20— le dijo el pelinegro con la incredulidad aun brillando en sus ojos azules de manera hipócrita. La hizo fruncir el ceño al dirigirse hacia ella con ese apelativo—. Los humanos son criaturas insignificantes, ¿por qué los defiendes?

—Porque soy una de ellos— respondió la muchacha de manera escueta, haciendo reír de inmediato a otra rubia muy similar a ella que estaba al lado del moreno.

—Al menos me hiciste reír, 20, pero ya me cansaste— masculló la rubia, frunciendo el ceño hacia su compañero—. Matala, 17.

El llamado 17 miró a 20 suspirando falsamente, para luego encogerse de hombros.

—18 tiene razón, 20. Al principio tus intervenciones heroícas e irónicas eran divertidas, pero ya resultó molesto apalearte; te mataré.

Y dicho eso, 17 se movió a velocidad sobrehumana para aparecer frente a la rubia y comenzar a golpearla. Ella se defendió, por supuesto, pero comenzaba a pensar que era el fin. Antes había combatido a 17 y a 18 hasta el cansancio para defender a los humanos supervivientes de su masacre, y casi siempre ellos se había retirado luego de divertirse golpeandola, pero ahora...

_17 iba en serio._

—Ser en parte humana es tu condena, pobre 20— masculló 17, logrando irritar a la muchacha.

—Soy humana, pero soy mas fuerte que ustedes— inquirió, al tiempo que incrementaba su ki todo lo que podía.

—Tal vez lo seas— dijo el pelinegro, con burla— pero no eres más resistente que nosotros.

Y por más que ella quisiera negarlo, eso era cierto. Sus poderes eran mayores que los del par de androides pero era humana, no un robot. No era una maquina que no sufría cansancio, y por más poder que tuviera este siempre se vería limitado por su capacidad física.

Con el pensamiento de no rendirse, ella dejó escapar un grito de guerra de sus labios e incrementó la potencia de los ataques hacia 17. Logró dañarlo, si, pero pronto se agotó y eso le dio oportunidad al androide. Una, y otra y otra vez sus puños cargados de ki la golpearon en zonas estratégicas del cuerpo donde no resistiría, y así fue.

Un último puñetazo en el abdomen la mandó a volar contra la estructura dañada de unos edificios. Intentó levantarse, pero la rubia 18 apareció frente a ella y tomandola de un pie la lanzó fuera contra una barda para caer sobre unos autos y posteriormente al piso.

—Deja de jugar y matala, 17— pidió la androide con voz cruel.

—Supongo que te haré caso, hermana.

17 levantó una de sus manos, la cual comenzó a brillar debido a su ki. Los ojos azules de la rubia en el suelo prontamente se llenaron de lágrimas de impotencia. Por fin iba a morir a manos de los que se supone eran sus "compañeros". Podrían haber sido camaradas, pero ella se negó a seguir su programación y se rehusó a asesinar a su propia especie.

¿Por qué el Dr. Gero quería hacer semejante atrocidad? No importaba ahora porque ya estaba hecho, pero ella al menos estaba libre de culpa aunque se iría con el corazón lleno de impotencia y frustración al no poder hacer más.

Iba ya a cerrar sus orbes azules sin poder seguir despierta por mas tiempo, cuando el destello azul de un poder ajeno a ellos tres atravesó el cielo, oscureciendolo en el proceso. Tal descarga de ki le dio de lleno a 17, mandandolo a volar lejos y salvando a la rubia por poco.

Resistió un poco más contra la inconsciencia que la amenazaba para poder ubicar quién más había llegado, y cuando lo hizo, un suspiro de alivio salió desde lo más profundo de su ser.

El recien llegado aterrizó cerca de 18, quién mientras su hermano se ocupaba de ella, había intentado matar a un hombre que se escondía de ellos, así que él lo evitó.

Estando el camino despejado de ambos androides, la rubia semi-consciente pudo ver con detenimiento al otro guerrero y sonrió apenas. Todavía había esperanza, él no se había rendido ni había sido asesinado como había pensado... ¿Por qué entonces habría desaparecido por tanto tiempo? Sus razones tendría, quiza para entrenar y volverse aun mas fuerte... quién sabe.  
Ahora estaba ahí y todo acabaría.

Su corazón lo sabía.

—Acaba con ellos... _Trunks._

Y con ese último susurro, cerró los ojos mientras esperaba poder ir a donde tuviera la paz que le fue robada durante toda su vida.

* * *

**Authors Note: **¡Hoooooola! Vengo a presentarles esta nueva locura. He estado viendo mucho DBZ gracias al bendito canal 5 que lo pasa de nuevo, así que me he inspirado lo suficiente como para tener varias ideas en la cabeza; esta es una. Será única y exclusivamente del futuro de Trunks y las personas que sobrevivieron a los androides. No diré más que luego me emociono y escribo de más, así que me limito a pedirles una opinión: ¿les gustó este primer capitulo? Tal vez no sea tan interesante, pero prometo que el siguiente lo será y mas claro también.

¡Eirini!

_**Helenna 'Uchiha.**_


	2. II: Él

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de DBZ no me pertenecen. Todo se lo debemos al Gran Akira Toriyama.

* * *

**Capitulo II:**

**ÉL.**

_He dado más de lo que tengo_

_He dado todo lo que no soy._

_He visto a esta guerra consumir todo lo que pudo ser._

_**The One You Feed**_ — **Crown The Empire**

**\- x -**

Luego de regresar a su futuro, Trunks sabía exactamente qué iba a hacer. Había entrenado duro con su padre, Goku, Gohan y los demás para pelear contra Cell, y ya que Gohan había derrotado al androide perfecto a él le tocaba hacer lo propio en su época.

Se dirigía volando, incluso transformado en super saiyajin, hacia el lugar donde había sentido el ki de ambos androides: una ciudad al norte de la suya. Seguramente los miserables se encontraban destruyendo todo y matando a todos a su paso… El pensamiento lo hizo molestarse y aumentar la rapidez con la que volaba.

Esta vez iba a hacer justicia por todos aquellos que murieron en sus manos. Vengaría a Gohan, a su padre, a la humanidad completa y por fin les daría un respiro de paz a los supervivientes de la masacre. A partir de ese día la tranquilidad que nunca debió haberse ido regresará para nunca irse; no volverían a pasar por algo así mientras él viviera.

Una vez que llegó a la ciudad se concentró en buscar a 17 y 18, cosa que no fue muy difícil, ya que no muy lejos de donde aterrizó un gran edificio cayó. Trunks apretó los puños a sus costados y justamente cuando se dirigía al lugar logró percibir otro ki. Un ki inclusive más alto que el de ambos androides.

Tal cosa lo puso en guardia, ¿había más androides? Con Gero eso podría ser posible, aunque… ¿no sería eso consecuencia de su viaje al pasado para cambiar eso?

—No… ¿será posible?— se cuestionó a sí mismo.

Alzó el vuelo de nuevo para ir hasta allá de una vez por todas, y cuando llegó encontró a 18 intentando matar a un hombre que se había refugiado y a 17 amenazando a alguien más mientras el misterioso ki de antes se minimizaba hasta desaparecer por completo. Confundido pero no distraído, lanzó un ataque de energía poderoso hacía 17 y aterrizó cerca de 18, lanzándole de inmediato un golpe para alejarla del hombre al que pretendía liquidar.

Trunks aprovechó para rastrear al dueño del ki misterioso, pero todo lo que pudo ver fue a alguien más tirado metros delante de él, aunque había tantos escombros a su alrededor que no podía distinguir si era hombre o mujer ni si estaba aún con vida. Decidiendo que podía investigar eso después, se centró en ambos androides, quienes ya se habían repuesto del asalto sorpresa y estaban furiosos.

—¿Quién demonios es?— le preguntó 17 a su hermana, y cuando observó bien a su atacante pareció hasta sorprendido—. Es Trunks.

—Ha llegado su fin, malditos— respondió a su vez Trunks, con el ceño severamente fruncido.

—Con que estabas vivo… pero no será por mucho—sentenció el androide de cabello negro, sonriendo de manera arrogante—. No conozco a nadie tan estúpido como para pensar que puede eliminarnos, bueno, salvo alguien. Ella también fue estúpida.

_«¿Ella?» _se preguntó el saiyajin. ¿Habrá sido de esa persona de la que 17 hablaba el ki misterioso?

—17, realmente odio a los engreídos como él. ¿No te importaría que lo mate, cierto?— cuestionó 18.

—No me importaría, lo único malo es que ya no tendremos con quien jugar… Bueno, haz lo que quieras.

18 sonrió de manera predatoria hacia Trunks.

—Esto va a ser mejor que apalear a 20.

Trunks hubiera querido saber si 20 era de quién había hablado 17 antes y si era una androide también, pero la pelea era más importante. 18 le atacó de inmediato por lo que se vio forzado a moverse y también a atacar. Con rapidez se movió de la trayectoria del ataque de la androide para aparecer a su espalda y sorprenderla. 18 trató de golpearlo otra vez pero Trunks volvió a moverse para quedar frente a ella y darle un puñetazo que la mandó a volar.

La androide se levantó luego de unos momentos, aturdida e irritada a partes iguales.

—Eso no te lo perdonaré, maldito estúpido— le maldijo, al tiempo que su hermano se reía.

—¿Quién lo diría, Trunks? Has progresado. Antes hacías reír a 18, y ahora la has hecho enojar.

La rubia volvió a atacarle y el resultado fue el mismo: Trunks esquivaba todos sus ataques y predecía sus movimientos para contrarrestarlos con más fuerza. Después de unos momentos, ambos androides se dieron cuenta de que el muchacho iba en serio.

—¿Cómo diablos mejoraste de esa manera?— siseó 17, ya molesto—. Antes no eras más que un hazmerreír.

—Cuando viaje al pasado— relató Trunks, sin hacer caso de sus palabras— me di cuenta de que ustedes eran personas buenas, y que no se dejaban guiar por sus instintos. Pero aquí no son más que máquinas asesinas que disfrutan de acabar con todo a su paso, y eso no se los perdonaré.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?— espetó 18—. Bueno, no nos importa. 17, ataquemos.

El nombrado asintió hacia su hermana y ambos comenzaron a intentar derrotar a Trunks sin mucho éxito. Él continuaba con su defensa impenetrable, y en un rápido movimiento fue capaz de golpearlos a ambos y separarlos. Luego de eso 18 fue la que reaccionó más rápido volviendo a atacar, pero Trunks le lanzó un poderoso ataque de energía y terminó con ella sin dificultad alguna.

17 tenía ambos ojos abiertos hasta más no poder por la impresión.

—No puedo… creerlo— susurró, con incredulidad— ¿¡Cómo es posible que una basura como tú matara a 18?

—Eso fue por todos mis amigos— respondió Trunks— ¡Y esto será por mi maestro Gohan!

Acto seguido, le lanzó una poderosa patada a 17 y voló hacia arriba, desde donde lo acabó con una esfera de energía.

Había sentido ganas de derrotarles luego de masacrarlos a golpes, pero durante el tiempo que entrenó en el pasado aprendió que dejarse llevar por la furia no traía nada bueno. La ira no era la amiga de nadie en el campo de batalla, así que él la dejó fuera para evitar que controlara su mente y lo hiciera cometer una estupidez que podría lamentar.

Y solamente así pudo acabar con las pesadillas que habían perturbado su mundo desde que él tenía recuerdos. El hecho azotó de manera repentina a Trunks tanto que fue bajando hasta quedar en el suelo, sobre sus rodillas.

Se quedó ahí, mirando a la nada, comenzando a comprender lo que había hecho.

—Todo… acabó— susurró para sí mismo, mientras toda clase de sentimientos lo traspasaban.

Alegría, añoranza, euforia, felicidad… paz. La paz que le había sido arrebatada al mundo estaba finalmente llegando a él como nunca, haciéndole sentir que todo estaría bien a partir de ese momento.

Solamente el sonido de alguien quejándose lo sacó del limbo en que el que sumergió, haciendo que recordara al hombre al que 18 había estado a punto de matar. Se puso de pie y prosiguió a mirar a su alrededor, pero no había nadie. Él hombre probablemente ya se había ido durante la pelea a buscar refugio. ¿Entonces quién…

Tan pronto como lo pensó, volvió a escuchar una queja ahogada y miró hacia el lugar donde al llegar había visto el cuerpo de alguien entre los escombros. Rápidamente corrió hacia allá, quedando sorprendido por lo que vio.

Era una chica quien estaba ahí, a juzgar por el largo cabello rubio que traía trenzado y otras cosas como su estatura y menudez. Se encontraba boca abajo y semi enterrada en los escombros, como si hubiera sido violentamente lanzada a estos… Trunks comenzó a mover las piedras que estaban encima de ella y a sus lados, manteniendo la esperanza de que aún estuviera con vida. Una vez que eso estuvo hecho, con cuidado la colocó sobre su espalda, llevándose una sorpresa de nuevo.

Su rostro estaba amoratado y lleno de tierra pero eso no impedía ver lo bella, aunque eso no era lo reelevante, si no su escalofriante parecido con alguien...

Trunks se alejó de la muchacha como si tocarla quemara y frunció el ceño profundamente. La chica entre los escombros parecía ser una copia pero más joven de la androide 18.

Él rememoró lo que los androides habían dicho antes de atacarlo: 17 había dicho que alguien más había creído tener el poder para derrotarlos , refiriéndose a ese alguien como una _ella_. Y por su parte, 18 le había llamado 20…

¿20 era esta otra chica? ¿Era ella una androide también? ¿Pertenecía a ella el ki que había sentido antes de llegar? Si eso era así, ella también había peleado contra 17 y 18.

Volvió a mirarla con atención, percatándose de que respiraba muy superficialmente. Pero, ¿cómo respiraba si era una androide? Se acercó de nuevo y tomó su muñeca para sentir que su pulso también era débil. Los androides no tenían pulso porque eran unas máquinas y ahí estaba esa chica, luciendo igual a 18, teniendo carácteristicas humanas.

¿Qué tenía que hacer? No podía dejarla ahí a su suerte, eso era seguro.

* * *

Bulma miraba con atención a la muchacha rubia que descansaba en la cama de la clínica en la Corporación Cápsula. Cuando Trunks había llegado con ella en brazos no pudo evitar pensar que se trataba de la malvada androide 18, y menos cuando la miró, pero cuando su hijo explicó que la había encontrado así luego de derrotar a los androides, ella actuó de inmediato y ordenó que fuera atendida.

La chica tenía cuatro costillas y el brazo derecho roto a causa de golpes brutales, lo que corroboraba las suposiciones de Trunks de que había peleado antes contra los androides. También había escuchado con atención lo demás que él le había contado: su hijo pensaba que ella era una androide al principio, pero eso no era posible porque su cuerpo era totalmente humano aunque más resistente de lo común.

—¿Quién eres, muchacha?— cuestionó la inventora en voz baja, al tiempo que Trunks entraba en la habitación.

—¿Cómo está?— preguntó, sentándose al lado de la peliazul para mirarla..

—Estable, pero tiene cuatro costillas rotas junto con el brazo derecho.

Él asintió antes de hablar de nuevo—. Entonces ella no es un androide.

—No, hijo. Su cuerpo es totalmente humano, pero casi tan resistente como el tuyo— respondió Bulma—. Aunque tampoco es una humana ordinaria.

—Tendré que vigilarla— Trunks volvió la mirada hacia la chica—. Hay rezagos en ella del ki que sentí antes de pelear con los androides, y es un ki bastante poderoso. Debemos tener cuidado.

Bulma no dijo nada más y se dedicó a observarla también. Era bastante cierto que tenía un parecido escalofriante a 18, pero las facciones de esta chica parecían más… armoniosas, bonanchonas. Su rostro estaba relajado por los medicamentos que se le administraron y no reflejaba maldad en lo absoluto, pero ¿quién sabía? Si contaba la situación con los androides apoyaba la propuesta de Trunks de tener cuidado con ella.

Justo iba a decirle a su hijo que estaba de acuerdo con él cuando la muchacha comenzó a jadear y removerse en sueños. Trunks y ella se levantaron de inmediato, alarmados. Bulma se acercó para mirarla de cerca. La chica se aferraba a las sabanas con fuerza y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro balbuceando cosas que ella no entendía del todo.

—No… dejenlos en paz… no— susurraba, apretando los ojos. Bulma se volvió para mirar a Trunks, pero él sólo fulminó con la mirada a la rubia hasta que ella gritó—: ¡NO!

Al mismo tiempo que el grito abandonó su garganta, la muchacha se irguió y abrió sus ojos azules, luciendo confundida. Miró primero a Trunks y luego a Bulma para después hacer una mueca de dolor y agarrarse el costado.

—¿Te encuentras bien?— preguntó Bulma a una distancia prudente de ella. La chica asintió para volver sus ojos azules hacia el muchacho.

—¿Acabaste con ellos?— cuestionó en un susurró.

Trunks, que la había estado mirando de manera amenazante todo el rato, suavizó su mirada claramente extrañado con la pregunta de la rubia. Se le quedó viendo un buen rato, hasta que acató a asentir.

Cuando lo hizo, ella apenas y sonrió antes de volver a desmayarse, dejando atónitos a Bulma y a Trunks y con una sola pregunta en sus mentes:

¿Qué y quién es chica?

* * *

**¡Nuevo capitulo arriba!** E incluso un día antes de la semana, ¿eh? La inspiración fue muy buena luego de leer sus reviews, así que aquí está.

Como verán, en este capitulo comenzará la curiosidad sobre quién, qué y de donde viene esta chica, que es Marron como bien supusieron en sus reviews. Sin embargo, eso es todo lo que diré por ahora porque más adelante se descubrirá de donde viene y todo lo que hay detrás de ella.

Me resta darles las gracias a Luis Carlos, Amigocha, Vidian y Megumi007 por sus estupendos reviews que serán contestados de manera más personal en breve. Mientras tanto les digo que de verdad les agradezco el tiempo que tomaron para darme su opinión, realmente significo mucho. #LotsOfLove.

En fin, espero que también envién uno esta vez, para saber que les pareció el nuevo capitulo.

¡Mil gracias de nuevo!

**Helenna 'U.**


	3. III: Preguntas necesarias

**Disclaimer: **DBZ no me pertenece, los debidos créditos al Gran Akira Toriyama.

* * *

**Capitulo III:**

**Preguntas necesarias y respuestas incompletas.**

**-x-**

_Años oscuros trajeron una lluvia interminable._

_Afuera en el frío me perdí, pero _

_salió el sol y te trajo a través de_

_una vida llena de palabras que decir._

_**Crimson Day**_ — **Avenged Sevenfold.**

**-x-**

_Todo estaba oscuro. Oscuro, frío y desolado, así que era prácticamente una noche perfecta. La muchacha de algunos 13 años acomodó la improvisada cama que había hecho en una cueva que sería su nuevo techo, y se puso a mirar el cielo. Este no tenía nada de estrellas y la luna estaba oculta tras grandes nubarrones de lluvia que no tardaron mucho en explotar, haciendo que pareciera que el mismo cielo iba a caerse._

_Llovía con furia, y ella no hizo más que dedicarse a observar por mucho tiempo, disfrutando de una paz que pocas veces tenía y anhelando cosas que sabía que no podrían ser nunca. Volvió su vista hacia atrás, donde sus escasas pertenencias estaban y frunció el ceño. Realmente no tenía nada más que fuera suyo, ¿y todo por qué? Por culpa de…_

_Y ahí estaban esos ruidos que indicaban que su tiempo de descanso había terminado. Sin pensarlo mucho, se levantó, corrió hacia afuera de su refugio muy a pesar de la lluvia y alzó el vuelo. El agua y los rayos de la tormenta dificultaban un poco el camino, así que ella tardó un poco más de lo debido en llegar a la pequeña ciudad que estaba siendo atacada por dos demonios mecánicos._

_Se concentró en sentir la energía de ambos pero no hizo falta, ellos solos se mostraban. Los ataques de energía que lanzaban a la ciudad iluminaban el cielo y llenaban el ambiente de un ruido ensordecedor a la par con los rayos propios de la lluvia. La chica voló un poco más lejos y pudo verlos._

_Pero también pudo ver que no estaban solos._

_Había ahí un guerrero que luchaba, pero cuyas fuerzas ya se había acabado. Atónita, ella observó los últimos recursos de este al pelear, que desgraciadamente ya no le servían de nada._

_¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta de que estaban ahí? ¡La pelea parecía tener horas y ella recién se enteraba! Y podría echarle la culpa a la lluvia en parte, pero también había estado desconcentrada pensando en cosas que no podían ser nunca, ¿por qué no había estado enfocada?_

_Se maldijo aún más cuando vio al guerrero enfundado en un gi naranja caer de manera estrepitosa entre escombros. Un guerrero que no era otro que Son Gohan._

_Al instante, ambos androides procedieron a atacarlo en conjunto y continuamente, logrando lo que habían querido desde un principio: matarlo definitivamente._

_La chica no pudo hacer más que quedarse mirando completamente estática y con los ojos muy abiertos. Ese muchacho era una luz de esperanza para el mundo que poco a poco se consumía, ella realmente había esperado que él derrotara a los androides con ese desconocido poder que poseía pero…_

_Ambos androides se reían a carcajada limpia, felices por su fechoría. Ella tenía ganas de ir y golpearles para callarlos y hacerlos pagar, pero cuando se decidió a hacerlo estos emprendieron el vuelo lejos de ahí._

_Perseguirlos no era una opción ahora que se habían retirado._

_Sin más que hacer, se quedó mirando desde la distancia el cuerpo inerte de Gohan. Caminó hacia donde él estaba y checó su pulso para comprobar lo que de todas formas ya sabía: estaba muerto. Ya no había esperanza._

_Se dejó caer de rodillas a un lado, mientras las lágrimas hacia un desconocido rodaban por sus mejillas. No había hablado jamás con Gohan, ni sabía qué clase de persona había sido, pero debía ser una buena persona como para dar su vida por una causa que, después de todo, parecía perdida. Sabía su nombre por 17 y 18, quienes le decían casi en todos sus encuentros que ella parecía estar hecha de la misma moral que Gohan y sus compañeros. Los cuales, por cierto, también habían muerto hacía mucho._

_¿Ahora qué? Ya no había quien le hiciera frente a las amenazas, porque ella no hacia eso. Solamente trataba de distraerles dejando que la usaran como saco de boxeo para salvar todas las vidas que pudiera, pero no era una rival para ellos. Tenía más poder, claro, pero no servía de mucho cuando se desgastaba tanto…_

_Perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando sintió a alguien más dirigiéndose hacia donde ella estaba. Se levantó de un salto, y dedicándole una última mirada de admiración al joven guerrero caído, se alejó de ese lugar por si las dudas. El lugar ideal para observar sin ser detectada fue una edificación caída no muy lejos de ahí._

_Esperó por quién sea que llegara y se sorprendió cuando vio a un chico de más o menos su edad. Era más alto que ella, por supuesto, y su cabello era de un curioso color lavanda según podía observar. _

_Miró cómo el muchacho se arrodilló a un lado del cuerpo con cara de incredulidad, para luego comenzar a llamarlo a gritos. Gritos que hicieron que algo dentro de ella se rompiera en miles de pedazos pequeños. El eco que estos producían era más ensordecedor que los rayos, cargados de tanto dolor que se veía tentada a taparse los oídos y hacerse un ovillo en sí misma, llorando como una niña. El chico lloraba como quién pierde un padre, o un hermano. ¿Quién era él? No se parecía mucho a Gohan, de hecho casi nada desde donde ella estaba, pero aun así exponía su dolor de una manera auténtica._

_Ella agradeció la lluvia y los truenos, porque de otra manera el de cabello lavanda podría haberla oído llorar junto a él. Sus lágrimas caían a chorros por sus mejillas mientras se tapaba la boca para silenciar al máximo sus sollozos que empezaban a tornarse ruidosos en demasía._

_Un último grito de parte de él se escuchó y resonó hasta lo más profundo de su alma._

_Pero lo que pasó a continuación logró sorprenderla demasiado._

_La tierra comenzó a temblar como si los androides atacaran y un poder que antes no estaba se disparó de pronto. Atónita, ella miró como al muchacho lo rodeaba un aura de energía pura, un brillo dorado de poder crudo y recién adquirido. Observó como su cabello originalmente lavanda fue tornándose a rubio, alzándose en puntas hacia el cielo oscuro, justo igual al poder misterioso que poseía Gohan. Entonces si estaban emparentados…_

_Aunque, a pesar de su transformación, el chico se volvió hacia Gohan y se dejó caer en su pecho, llorando como un niño pequeño con el corazón roto. Ella no pudo seguirobservandoo y se dio la vuelta para irse con la tristeza habitando en su propio corazón pero con una nueva y cálida luz de esperanza._

_Si ese muchacho que poseía el mismo poder que Gohan algún día hacia lo que él, entonces tenían salvación._

* * *

Sus orbes azules se abrieron de forma repentina, despertandola del sueño en el que estaba sumergida. Parpadeó repetidas veces acostumbrando sus ojos a la luz para luego mirar a su alrededor y darse cuenta de que seguía en la misma habitación blanca en la que estaba la última vez que despertó.

Suspiró profundamente, pero se arrepintió al instante porque ambos costados protestaron en un dolor idéntico al que tenía cuando sus costillas se rompían. Se abrazó a sí misma con el brazo izquierdo debido a que el derecho estaba totalmente inmóvil debido al yeso y cabestrillo que le habían colocado.

Elevó sus ojos al techo blanco y comenzó a recordar todos los hechos previos a que se desmayara. A su mente acudió el recuerdo de cuando ayudó a la mayoría de las personas de esa ciudad a evacuar y esconderse de los androides, cuando salió e intentó detenerlos, su enfrentamiento hasta casi morir y la llegada afortunada de Trunks.

Seguido de eso estaba la primera vez que había despertado y él le había confirmado que los androides por fin habían desaparecido gracias a él. No pudo evitar sonreír y sentirse enormemente aliviada por ello.

Justo en ese instante se abrió la puerta de la habitación, dandole paso al mismo Trunks. Inmediatamente ella comenzó a sentirse nerviosa por la mirada que él le dedicaba. Podía, prácticamente, tocar la desconfianza y la tensión.

Él la miró y ella a él, y fue entonces cuando comprendió que estaba ahí porque él la había llevado. ¿Quién más si no? Trunks era tan bueno como para hacerlo, y deseaba agradecerle por ello pero no se sentía tan valiente si él la miraba de esa manera.

Finalmente y luego de un rato, él carraspeó antes de hablar.

—¿Cómo te sientes?— le preguntó, siendo amable. Ella abrió la boca para responder.

—M-mejor, muchas gracias.

Trunks asintió y volvió a quedarse en silencio, solamente mirándola y a la ventana de vez en cuando hasta que decidió sentarse en una silla que había al lado de la misma para mirar el panorama de la ciudad.

La rubia también deseo tener que mirar la ventana para evitar sentirse terriblemente incómoda por el silencio del muchacho. Ya sabía que él estaba ahí para interrogarla, ¿por qué no comenzaba de una vez?

La puerta volvió a abrirse una vez más, dejando ver que se trataba de la mujer de cabello azul que había visto antes. Era una mujer guapa y amable en apariencia, lo cual pudo confirmar cuando le sonrió de manera amistosa aun cuando no la conocía. Su parecido con Trunks era mucho, así que ella tenía que ser su madre.

—Veo que has despertado, ¿cómo te sientes?— preguntó también, acercándose a los pies de la cama.

—M-uy bien, mucho mejor— contestó sonriendo tímidamente de vuelta—. Muchas gracias.

—¡Pero qué muchacha tan amable!— le dijo, ensanchando su sonrisa— ¿Le has preguntado su nombre, Trunks?

Ambas miraron al chico, quién negó con la cabeza mirando a la mujer.

—No, mamá— respondió. Ella le frunció el ceño.

—¿Y eso por qué? Es muy descortés no preguntarle su nombre para saber a quién te diriges, hijo— espetó, para luego mirar a la rubia otra vez y volver a sonreírle—. Disculpa al maleducado de mi hijo, tiene las malas costumbres de su padre… Pero en fin, ¿cómo es que te llamas, cariño?

El instinto maternal de la mujer era evidente, e hizo a la chica sentir una calidez extraña en el pecho. Así que así se sentía tener una madre…y ser aceptada.

—Mi nombre es Marron, señora— contestó ella.

—¡Que nombre tan precioso! Bueno, entonces es un gusto Marron. Mi nombre es Bulma— se presentó. Marron iba a decirle que era un placer, pero Trunks no la dejó.

—Mamá, ¿podrías dejar de lado tanta amabilidad?— pidió, y si bien fue en un tono contenido, su antipatía era palpable.

Y aunque Marrón entendía, la hacía sentir mal.

—¿Por qué? Está muy bien que no confíes en Marron, Trunks, pero tampoco necesitas tener esa actitud.

Él ya no dijo nada y procedió a mirar por la ventana con el ceño fruncido.

—Sé que sabes que es lo que voy a preguntarte, así que te pido que respondas con la verdad— soltó.

Marron asintió, mirándolo—. Así será, tienes mi palabra.

Trunks por fin despegó la mirada de la ventana para clavar esos profundos y desconfiados ojos azules en ella, haciendo que se sintiera pequeña de pronto. De reojo, Marron observó que Bulma suspiró y tomó asiento en un sofá que ahí había para escuchar.

—Tú… ¿estabas peleando contra los androides antes de que yo llegara?

—Si—respondió la rubia, suspirando—. Había estado peleando, pero me derrotaron antes de que tu llegaras, y 17 me hubiera asesinado si no lo hubieses detenido. Gracias.

El semi-saiyan solo asintió y prosiguió con el interrogatorio.

—¿Estás relacionada de alguna manera con los androides?— muy a su pesar, Marron asintió—. Entonces si eres un androide del Dr. Gero.

—Oh, no, no soy una androide… al menos, no por completo— respondió ella, haciendo una mueca.

—¿A qué te refieres con ello?

—A que no soy una máquina, no estoy hecha de hojalata ni tengo cables como venas. Mi cuerpo es enteramente humano— relató, suspirando con pesadez por quien sabe cuanta vez—. Sin embargo, mi estructura celular no es la de un humano normal.

—Eso es notable porque tienes habilidades como las mías, y tu ki es muy alto— razonó Trunks.

—Sí. Lo cual quiere decir que soy un experimento de laboratorio de igual manera, pero uno distinto de los androides… aunque no muy alejada de 17 y 18.

Ambos volvieron a quedarse en silencio, sopesando las cosas. Trunks intentaba comprender a la chica y Marron intentaba explicarle las pocas cosas que sabía de sí misma a él de manera entendible, aun cuando ella no terminaba de entender por completo.

—Entonces se te dieron las habilidades de 17 y 18 pero en un cuerpo humano— expuso él, y ella asintió—. Creo que empiezo a comprender, pero me gustaría que me dijeras en qué consiste el hecho de que tengas habilidades como las nuestras.

—Bueno… no sé mucho sobre eso, pero intentaré explicar lo que descubrí en el laboratorio del Dr. Gero— inquirió, mirándolos a ambos y recibiendo asentimientos para que continuara—. Según lo que encontré sobre mi misma y otro experimento fue que ambos fuimos manipulados genéticamente desde antes de nuestro nacimiento, pero mientras yo nací de una manera normal, este otro experimento fue creado desde cero por el Dr. Gero.

» Yo estuve en su poder desde que salí del vientre de mi madre, a la cual nunca conocí. Hizo experimentos conmigo aunque era solamente una bebé y logró lo que quería: modificar la estructura de mi adn para darme habilidades que normalmente no tendría.

» Mis recuerdos comienzan desde que tenía 2 años, y desde entonces el Dr. Gero me entrenó y manipuló de todas las maneras posibles para moldear esos poderes que me había dado. Y ahí terminan esos recuerdos, porque de mi posterior niñez no hay nada de nada. Creo que es porque me encerró en una de sus cápsulas de crecimiento, en donde me quedé hasta que cumplí 12 años.

El gritito ahogado de Bulma interrumpió su relato, haciendo que la observara. Tenía una cara de horror por completo.

—¡Eso es… horrible! ¿Cómo se atrevió ese maldito viejo a hacerle eso a una pequeñita? ¡Es atroz! ¡Inhumano!

Marron asintió hacia ella, con un terrible nudo en la garganta. Nunca se acostumbraría al hecho de que estuvo encerrada durante toda su niñez en una cápsula creada por un psicópata que la manipuló genéticamente. Pero bueno,¿quién se acostumbraría al hecho de ser el experimento de un viejo científico demente?

—De verdad eso es terrible— espetó Trunks, haciendo que ella lo mirara. Todavía podía ver la desconfianza en sus ojos, pero ahora había algo más. Compasión, quizá—. Ese doctor si que tenía pensamientos retorcidos como para hacer tal cosa… Pero he podido sacar algunas conclusiones de esto, sin embargo, ¿podrías decirme cómo es que no te uniste a los androides y su destrucción?

—Simplemente me negué— musitó, dejando caer los hombros—. Eso estaba en mi… digamos, programación, pero pude comprender que no estaba bien. Mi lado racional y humano sabía que no podía hacer eso por más que pudiera, y fue por eso que me dí a la misión de perjudicarlos en vez de ayudarlos.

—Eso es muy dulce, Marron, tomando en cuenta lo que Gero te hizo, tienes un buen corazón— musitó Bulma sonriendo con ternura para luego mirar a su hijo—. ¿A qué conclusiones llegaste, hijo?

—El otro experimento del que ella habla probablemente sea Cell— contestó el muchacho simplemente. Y parecía no tener importancia, pero el que no hubiera dicho su nombre decía que seguía sin sentirse bien hacia ella.

Marron decidió no concentrarse en eso para responderle.

—Si, el nombre de ese otro experimento era Cell según los archivos—contestó— ¿Qué saben sobre él? ¿Ha salido ya de su cápsula?

—Tengo que buscarlo y destruirlo en este tiempo también— dijo Trunks, levantándose—. Iré afuera, necesito procesar todo esto. Vamos, mamá.

Bulma también se levantó pero negó con la cabeza.

—Ve tú, hijo. Me gustaría quedarme a platicar unos momentos con Marron— dijo, pasando a tomar asiento a los pies de la cama. Trunks gruñó.

—No puedo y no te dejaré aquí sola, mamá. Por favor, vámonos.

El tono molesto, desconfiado y antipático que él estaba usando hizo que el temperamento de Marron saliera a la superficie. Le molestó que luego de haber escuchado su historia no tuviera ni una pizca de confianza. Y era mucho pedir, vale, lo sabía, pero no hacía falta tanta descortesía.

—Puedes estar seguro de que jamás lastimaría a tu madre— siseó ella, frunciendo el ceño—. Sé que es duro confiar, pero juro que no tengo intenciones de lastimar a nadie que no sea enemigo.

Trunks también la miró con el ceño fruncido, y ambos se batieron en un duelo de miradas duras. Él estaba consciente de que estaba siendo rudo, pero no podía permitirse ser confiado. Sin embargo… ella parecía sincera. Su historia era algo disparatada pero con fundamentos si tomaban en cuenta a Gero.

—Esta bien, confiare— dijo él, a regañadientes—. Pero un sólo movimiento o alteración en tu ki…y no dudaré en acabar contigo.

Con expresión estoica, ella asintió—. Me parece bien.

Y sin más, él salió de la habitación. Bulma suspiró profundamente.

—Debes entenderlo, para él no es fácil nada de esto.

—Lo sé, señora Bulma— dijo Marron con pesadez, diciéndole adiós de golpe a todo el carácter que había sacado a la superficie por Trunks—. Sé que para él sigo teniendo la etiqueta de enemigo.

—Yo no diría eso. Ese mal carácter que mostró Trunks podrá ser muy de su padre, pero también heredó algo de mi y sabe que dices la verdad— relató la científica, sonriéndole con ánimos a la muchacha.

Marron también le sonrió de manera más tímida, asintiendo.

—De todos modos me iré en cuanto termine de curarme.

—¿Cómo?— cuestionó Bulma, alzando una ceja—¿Tienes a donde ir?

—B-bueno, no, pero… Pero pensaba viajar, conocer más del mundo sin tener que estar al pendiente de ese par de androides psicópatas— relató ella, encogiéndose de hombros—. Penso ayudar, también. Todo tiene que ser como era antes.

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso, y me parece bien. Eres una jovencita muy bonita, es normal que quieras salir a conocer el mundo libre de amenazas— dijo la peliazul, suspirando—. Me haces recordar mis años de juventud.

—¿De verdad? ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, pues verás…

Y el momento que Bulma le había dicho a Trunks que platicaría con Marron se tornó en horas.

La dueña de la Corporación Cápsula pasó toda la tarde hablandole a Marron de sus aventuras de joven. Le contó acerca de sus amigos, sus búsquedas y sus extravagantes aventuras que siempre terminaban en un lío que al final se resolvía.

La chica escuchó todo con tremenda curiosidad, imaginando a detalle las aventuras de Bulma Briefs y todos sus amigos. Escuchó los nombres de sus amigos, suponiendo que ellos eran los guerreros que les hicieron frente a los androides años antes. La peliazul hablaba con tanta nostalgia que Marron temió que llorara en algún momento, pero siempre mantuvo esa sonrisa de recuerdo en su cara.

Ambas establecieron un extraño vínculo esa tarde, fue como si ya se hubiesen conocido de antes y hubieran compartido mucho. Como si Marron, de alguna manera, hubiera estado con ella en aquellas aventuras.

* * *

**¡Heeeeeeeey!** Antes que nada, les debo una disculpa. Se supone que debí actualizar entre Martes y Miércoles, pero no pude hacerlo porque haré unos exámenes este Domingo y tenía que estudiar, bleh. Se supone que tengo que hacerlo ahora, pero necesitaba escribir este capítulo y debo decir que me gustó mucho. No tiene mucha profundidad la historia de Marron aun, pero todo eso se verá en los siguientes capítulos. Se me han ocurrido cosas sobre su origen sobre las que se sorprenderan (?).

Basta de chachara… ¿Les ha gustado? Espero que sí, y muchisimas gracias por todos sus comentarios, ¡son un motor muy bueno para la inspiración!

**H 'U.**


	4. IV: Olvido sofocante, recuerdos

**Disclaimer:** DBZ no me pertenece. Los debidos derechos al gran Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Capitulo IV:

**Olvido sofocante, recuerdos dolorosos.**

**-x-**

… _viene en oleadas._

_Cierro los ojos, aguanto la respiración y dejo que me entierre._

_No estoy bien._

_Y no está bien._

_**Drown — **_**Bring Me The Horizon**

**-x-**

Trunks se hallaba sentado en el edificio más alto de lo que quedó de la Corporación Cápsula, buscando la manera de sopesar y tomar las cosas que estaban ocurriendo.

El mundo, por una parte, disfrutaba de un periodo de paz inimaginable gracias a que él había derrotado a los androides. Nadie sabía que era él quien había desaparecido a las máquinas infernales de destrucción, pero todos agradecían a un "_Guerrero Dorado". _Las noticias así le habían apodado por su condición de saiyajin, y porque no tenían otra manera para referirse a él. Se sentía dichoso de que las personas por fin salieran a campo abierto, de que no tuvieran que esconderse para salvar sus vidas, pero aún le faltaba mucho por sanar a él mismo.

Salvó a otros pero todavía era incapaz de salvarse a sí mismo.

Miró hacia el cielo casi totalmente oscuro, el atardecer había pasado hacía poco. Pocas estrellas salpicaban el oscuro cielo y le daban más luz ante la ausencia de la luna, que no parecía querer salir de detrás de los feos nubarrones que empezaban a formarse y amenazaban con explotar en cualquier momento. Como él.

No podía dejar de pensar todavía como si los androides estuvieran vivos. Sentía que en cualquier momento la paz que tenía le sería arrebatada de golpe y que todo volvería a ser como antes, aunque no fuera a suceder. Sus sentidos agudizados estaban más que en alerta para actuar en cualquier momento, sobre todo cuando sentía el ki de cierta joven en el hospital de la Corporación. Como la chica estaba apenas reponiendose, su ki tendía a cambiar de intensidad por ciertos periodos, sobre todo si estaba platicando con su madre.

Cualquier alteración lo ponía fuera de balance y lo hacía perder la cabeza. Ya varias veces había ido hasta la habitación de hospital a la velocidad inhumana de los saiyajin para encontrarse con que ambas se estaban riendo de algo que probablemente su madre había dicho; y por _exagerado_, según la científica, salía hasta regañado.

La muchacha nunca decía nada, pero el fastidio en su cara era bastante notable ante su desconfianza. Pero no tenía derecho a pedir que confiara en ella dado de donde viene y los acontecimientos pasados.

De hecho, era ella quien lo tenía así.

Marron podía pregonar estar en el bando de los buenos todo lo que ella quisiera, pero él no podía confiar así como así. ¿Cómo hacerlo, si vivió bajo el yugo de la opresión de esos malditos androides durante toda su vida? ¡Ella tenía el mismo origen que ellos, y un poder incluso mucho mayor! Su cabeza era un auténtico desastre siempre.

Los recuerdos venían en oleadas y él solamente cerraba los ojos, aguantaba la respiración y dejaba que lo enterraran. Él sabía que no estaba bien. Y no estaba bien.

Pero tampoco podía olvidar así como así, sin mencionar que era muy pronto aún. El olvido le resultaba sofocante. No podía olvidar toda una vida de horror en un parpadeo de paz por muy permanente que está fuera, ¿verdad? Además eso ni siquiera era seguro.

Durante el tiempo en el que estuvo en el pasado, se enteró de que los **Guerreros Z **se enfrentaban a bastantes amenazas en diferentes épocas. No podía dar por sentado que los androides eran la única amenaza de la suya.

Soltó un suspiro acompañado por un gruñido ante su propia frustración, y luego sintió y ki.

_Ese_ ki.

Giró la cabeza hacia un lado y la vio, levitando para llegar hasta él en ese techo.

.

Por su parte, Marron lo miró de manera neutral al principio. Ella no estaría ahí de no ser porque Bulma le pidió buscarlo para que fuese a cenar, y no podía decirle que no. Él también la miró, pero en esa mirada azul faltaba algo…

No había desdén, ni reproche ni desconfianza; no había más que… ¿cansancio?

—Ya iré— espetó Trunks, levantándose.

La rubia solamente asintió de manera leve y se dio la vuelta para volar de regreso a donde había estado: el comedor de la casa de Bulma y Trunks debido a que ya estaba bien, y no había necesidad de que estuviera en el hospital. Ella ya estaba preparándose para una batalla con el Briefs sobre por qué no podía comer con ellos, ni estar cerca de Bulma. La científica, por su parte, lo regañaría por ser tan pesado con la chica y demasiado desconfiado.

Sin embargo, al llegar lo hicieron al mismo tiempo, y Trunks ni se molestó en abrir la boca durante la entrada, ni durante la cena, ni nada. Bulma tampoco habló porque estaba ocupada lanzándole miradas de preocupación a su único hijo, e incluso la misma Marron se encontró haciéndolo.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Qué era lo que lo tenía así de… retraído? ¿Así de triste? Normalmente comía demasiado según Bulma, y apenas y había acabado con la mitad de su plato.

La pregunta estaba en la punta de su lengua, pero no se atrevió a soltarla. Sabía que él no le respondería, y que si lo hacía, sería algo borde. Y a todo esto, ¿por qué se preocupaba por él? si lo veía bien, estaba mejor que estuviera callado porque tanta batalla verbal con él la agotaba.

Marron volvió sus ojos azules hacia el plato de comida frente a ella, y empezó a remover los vegetales. Empezaba a parecerle interesante el brócoli cuando el chirrido de una silla arrastrándose en el suelo la hizo alzar la vista para ver a Trunks levantarse y recoger su plato.

—Me retiro a dormir, mamá— dijo, y Bulma asintió sin mucho ánimo, pero continuó sin decir nada.

Él miró a Marron también, pero ella seguía sin ver nada que no fuera cansancio. Cansancio emocional, mental, de ese que ella solía ver en sus ojos cada que se miraba al espejo; más bien, cada que podía mirarse al espejo. Y eso era causado por los androides y su apocalipsis de destrucción.

Pero ellos ya no estaban, y ella sabía que Trunks sabía que no era una amenaza. Entonces, ¿qué era lo que él tenía?

—Aún le cuesta creer que puede levantarse por la mañana sin preocuparse por detener la destrucción del mundo.

Marron miró rápidamente a Bulma, que tenía una triste mirada puesta por donde Trunks había desaparecido.

—Incluso a mi me cuesta— susurró ella, observando también el camino que tomó el pelilila—. Pero creo que un nivel diferente…

\- x -

La luz de los rayos de la recién iniciada tormenta se colaba por su habitación, iluminándola parcialmente. Las sombras jugaban, con la luz y su mente, porque miraba al techo y veía perfectamente a un par de espectros cobrar vida para mirarlo con sus ojos rojos.

Trunks, cansado de tantas maneras que costaba creerlo, usó su antebrazo para cubrir sus ojos y dejar de ver aquello. Sin embargo, de poco servía, porque aun con los ojos cerrados aquellos monstruos se dejaban ver por él, porque ya los tenía en la mente. El muchacho soltó un suspiro audible y decidió tratar de dormir.

Tratar, en el pleno sentido de la palabra, porque nunca lo conseguía. Sus sueños lo atormentaban reviviendo esas escenas del pasado una y otra vez, y no había nada que él pudiera hacer para evitarlo. De todas formas era dormir algunos minutos en paz o pasar la noche en vela teniendo esas pesadillas despierto.

Se cubrió con la manta y cerró los ojos, a la espera del infierno en su cabeza.

.

.

.

_Los truenos resonaban en la distancia cuando los rayos caían, y eso le dejaba la piel erizada. Era un chiquillo de nuevo, y corría de nuevo por las calles de esa destruida ciudad. Sus pies lo guiaban sin necesidad de detenerse pues se sabían el camino de memoria, justo como él._

_Esquivaba escombros, saltaba encima de cosas de las que no quería saber si eran cadáveres o no, y justamente cuando el alivio lo inundaba por creer que esta vez sería distinto, lo veía en la distancia. Inerte, en una posición que gritaba que fue violentamente lanzado desde las alturas, siempre a él primero._

_Y corría, en cuestión de segundos el camino que los separaba no era nada y sus ojos podían contemplar con horror que su maestro estaba muerto y que él no había hecho más que desmayarse. Quería gritar, pero claro, su garganta se desgarraba pero no emitía sonido alguno. No todavía._

_Sus ojos azules se posaban hacia el frente, donde veía otros cuerpos sin vida. Y conforme se acercaba confirmaba el mismo sus identidades: Krilin, Yamcha, Piccolo, Ten Shin Han, Chaos, incluso Yajirobe. Por supuesto, cuando creía que la pesadilla había llegado a su punto más terrorífico, estaba equivocado._

_Un orgulloso grito de batalla le hacía mirar hacia arriba, para ver el momento exacto en el que la vida de su padre era llevada a su fin. Tenía el grito en la garganta, en los pies el impulso de saltar para emprender el vuelo y en los ojos el horror propio de la situación pero justo cuando todo pasaba, sus ojos fueron protegidos de la pesadilla._

_Un menudo brazo rodeó su pecho, mientras una gentil mano se posaba en su nuca y le hacía apoyar la frente en un delgado hombro. Y aunque el pelo rubio de la persona que le privaba de aquella horrible visión le hacía cosquillas en la nariz y las mejillas, él estaba seguro de que no iba a alzar la vista._

—_No mires y todo estará bien— le susurró esa voz femenina dulce y melosa que podía oír aun por encima del furioso rugir de la lluvia—. Pronto acabará._

—_¿Lo prometes?— se escuchó preguntar con debilidad, aun cuando antes no había podido hablar._

_Ella no respondió nada, pero sintió sus manos tomar su rostro para separarlo de ella y que pudieran mirarse. De inmediato se vio perdido en aquel mar azul de aguas tranquilas que ella tenía como ojos, y en su conciliadora sonrisa._

—_Te lo prometo._

_._

_._

_._

Esta vez su despertar no fue agitado, ni con un angustiado quejido. El sol le recibió con alegría justo en el rostro y se dio cuenta de que estaba fresco, no había nada de sudor en él.

Trunks se sentó en su cama y rememoró su pesadilla. O más bien, el final inesperado de esta. Era ella… ¿Qué hacía ella en sus pesadillas prometiéndole que todo estaría bien? ¿Por qué su subconsciente la había manifestado?

¿Y por qué gracias a ella y a su intervención todo había sido diferente esa vez?

—Definitivamente estoy perdiendo la cabeza— se dijo a sí mismo, dejándose caer en la cama otra vez y tapándose hasta la cabeza.

Tener a Marron cerca definitivamente estaba afectándole. Tanto negativa como positivamente.

.

* * *

**Author Note:** ¡Hola a todos! ¡Miren quién ha podido actualizar el capítulo cuatro de esta historia! No lo creerían, pero hasta hoy pude quedarme en casa para ponerme a escribir. Sé que dije que sería un maratón, y aun sigue en pie, pero no será ahora. ¿Por qué? Por que es de madrugada para seguir escribiendo, y porque el cuaderno con las notas para los capítulos lo dejé en donde he estado quedándome. Sin embargo, hay una noticia que garantiza el futuro maratón: ¡por fin mis padres se dignaron a comprar una computadora nueva! Nueva, nuevecita, así que ya no más batallas para escribir nada. Futuramente, cuando regrese, escribiré lo que les debo aunque trabajé, nada impedirá que termine.

Bueno, enfocandome en el capítulo, ¿ven el avance? Al principio no tenía idea de como escribir la pesadilla de Trunks y pensé que me quedaría horrible, pero fue cuestión de dejarme ir e inspirarme con The Offspring, Linkin Park y Ed Sheeran. ¿Extraño, eh? Pero efectivo. Bien, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Le faltó? Todo eso pueden comunicarlo en un review bbs(?). Y me disculpo por lo corto que está, también. Se ve más largo en word :(

Espero que les guste.

_**Helenna 'Uchiha.**_

**PD**. Me he hecho una página para facebook para ir comunicando avances, a veces un pedacito de los próximos capitulos y fechas de publicación de todos los disparates que aquí escribo. Si gustan entrar es: www. facebook Helenna - Uchiha / 424972204331200

Sin espacios, claro.


	5. V: Castillo de cristal

**Disclaimer: **DBZ no me pertenece. Los debidos derechos al gran Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Capítulo V:

**Castillo de Cristal.**

**-x-**

_No soy más que una farsa, _

_una sátira de la estabilidad._

_La inseguridad es una lucha cuesta arriba._

_Soy yo contra el mundo..._

_**Suffocating Sight **_**—Trivium**

**-x-**

**.**

Marron ya no sabía que decir para que Bulma desistiera de hacerla quedarse.

Si, ella ya se iba, ya era hora. Estaba por completo sanada, su ki y sus fuerzas estables y… bueno, ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí. O eso era lo que ella creía, porque Bulma pensaba lo contrario.

—Pero… ¿vas a dejarnos, Marron? ¿Te irás?

La muchacha suspiró y asintió.

—Tengo qué, Bulma— dijo, omitiendo el "señora" por petición de la misma peli-azul—. Además, usted y yo sabemos que para su hijo será un gran alivio que me valla, ¿uh?

—Y que lo digas.

Inmediatamente ambas voltearon hacia la puerta, por donde Trunks iba entrando. Andaba mal encarado, como todo el tiempo según Marron, y la fulminó con la mirada a ella. La rubia, por su parte, no tenía manera de ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Había dicho la verdad, claro está, pero de ahí a que él le escuchase…

El muchacho se sentó en la silla detrás del escritorio de la oficina de su madre, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Trunks! ¿Qué te he dicho sobre tus groserías hacia Marron?— le espetó Bulma, escuchándose realmente enojada—. Tú tienes la culpa de que ella quiera irse, ahora que lo pienso…

— ¡Oh, no, Bulma! Recuerde que yo ya le había mencionado que me iría— musitó Marron, tratando de detener la posible discusión entre ambos Briefs—. Esto tiene que ser así.

— ¿Ves, mamá? ¿Por qué molestarte en detenerla? Si ella se quiere ir, adelante— comentó el pelilila como si nada, inclinándose hacia adelante para husmear en el ordenador del escritorio.

Bulma pareció querer reprender a su hijo de nuevo, pero una mirada suplicante de Marron la detuvo, haciéndola suspirar. De verdad que ella no quería que la muchacha se fuera, pero Trunks tenía razón muy a su manera: tenía que dejarla ir, ella no tenía por qué quedarse. Por mucho que ella anhelara que así fuera.

—Y pensar que yo te di ánimos para que viajaras por ahí… si hubiese sabido que me encariñaría así contigo, nunca lo habría sugerido— comentó la científica, dedicándole una triste sonrisa a la chica—. Pero no puedo detenerte, eso es cierto. Iré por algunas cosas que me gustaría que llevaras contigo, ¿vale? No me tardo, espera aquí.

Marron asintió, y con una opresión en su corazón siguió los pasos de Bulma hasta que la perdió de vista. Soltó un suspiro comenzando a sentirse mal por ella, hasta que recordó que estaba en la misma habitación que Trunks. Dirigió su vista hacia él en el escritorio, y cuando pudo ver que el la miraba frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a esperar a Bulma afuera. Sin embargo…

—Hey, espera— dijo Trunks, haciendo que se detuviera abruptamente. ¿Él estaba hablándole sin desdén de por medio?—. Necesito decirte algo.

—Lo sé, no volveré por aquí— se adelantó ella, sin voltearse—. Me iré y no volverás a saber de mí, lo juro. Simplemente le enviaré alguna carta a tu madre de vez en cuando, y será todo.

Y dicho eso, se encaminó hacia la puerta, pero una mano fuerte en su antebrazo detuvo su andar, sorprendiéndola en demasía. Giro el rostro un poco y pudo ver a Trunks detrás de ella, con el rostro inexpresivo, cosa que la hizo fruncir el ceño con profundidad.

—Por más que me gustaría poder constatar eso, no era lo que iba a decir— musitó, soltándola.

A Marron le sorprendió que no gritase diciendo que se quemaría o algo por el contacto.

— ¿Entonces?

—No te vallas. Quédate.

Vale, si la hubiera golpeado, Marron no hubiera quedado ni la mitad de aturdida de lo que estaba. ¿Qué jodidos había dicho? ¿Cómo que se quedara? ¿Para qué?

Si no hubiera estado tan shockeada quizás se hubiera imaginado que esas palabras él las decía en otro sentido, con una sonrisa en los labios y aquel par de ojos azules brillantes mientras la miraba…

_«Oh, Marron, tienes que dejar de ver tantas películas románticas con Bulma…»_

—¿Qué has dicho?— atinó a decir, después de un rato. El suspiró con pesadez antes de hablar.

—Mira, es cierto que no nos agradamos…— _«¿Qué no nos agradamos? La última vez que verifique, era yo quien no le agradaba a él…»_— pero ciertamente mi madre te aprecia mucho, y no la veía tan alegre desde… desde hace mucho, así que te pido que te quedes por ella. Sé que podrás lidiar conmigo y mi antipatía.

Marron frunció los labios y el ceño a la vez, mirándolo. Le pedía que se quedara por Bulma, lo cual era noble: se sacrificaba a soportarla por su madre… Relajó la expresión cuando se dio cuenta de que era cierto, Bulma se mostraba muy entusiasmada con ella, y sentía su aprecio genuino.

Igual que ella misma. Si tener a alguien como Bulma en quien confiar, con quien poder hablar de todo y con quien sentirte protegida era como tener una madre, ciertamente y aunque fuera pronto ella entraba en su clasificación de una.

Y se sentía muy bien tener una madre…

— ¿Y tú podrás lidiar con mi presencia?— le espetó al muchacho, pero no esperó a que respondiera—. Me quedaré por Bulma. Ella ciertamente ha hecho mucho por mí… y la aprecio bastante. Sin embargo, trataré de mantenerme fuera de tu camino, eso dalo por hecho.

—Eso estaría bien, ciertamente— exclamó él, regresando a su lugar tras el escritorio justamente cuando la científica regresaba con una maleta en sus manos.

—Bien, aquí tengo ropa para ti, incluso algunos víveres y artículos personales que sé que te servirán— dijo, con esa apariencia triste mientras le extendía la maleta a Marron, quien negó con la cabeza— ¿No vas a aceptarlos?

Marron volvió a negar con la cabeza—. No hará falta, Bulma. Lo pensé y… bueno, le debo mucho como para irme así como así ahora, por lo que pienso quedarme al menos a ayudar con lo que pueda en la reconstrucción de la CC… Si usted acepta, claro.

Al instante, la peliazul soltó la maleta y se lanzó a abrazar a la rubia, soltando una risa alegre.

— ¡Eso me parece perfecto, pequeña! ¡Claro que acepto!

La rubia correspondió a ese abrazo con una sonrisa que no murió ni siquiera cuando vio a Trunks poner los ojos en blanco ante su indefinida estadía y el no haber recibido crédito por la idea de quedarse.

.

Cuando la noche cayó y la hora de dormir llegó, Trunks se dirigió a su habitación luego de una cena donde él y Marron no dejaron de discutir. ¿Por qué había sido esa vez? Porque él había soltado un mordaz comentario acerca de que como ella era un androide debería tomar aceite y comer metales.

Al parecer la paciencia de la rubia era poca esa noche, porque inmediatamente replicó. Su madre, como siempre, se había puesto del lado de la chica y lo había regañado durante media hora. Sin embargo lo valía, obtenía alguna extraña clase de retribución haciendo enojar a la muchacha.

Le hacía pensar, incluso, en que ella era una joven humana normal y no la androide de temer que en realidad era.

Con un suspiro, se recostó luego de darse una ducha y puso su brazo sobre sus ojos, para cubrirle de la luz que entraba por la ventana. ¿Soñaría algo esa noche, también?

La respuesta, por supuesto, era sí. Tendría pesadillas como siempre, y como desde hacía unos días, la chica rubia que lo sacaba de balance lo consolaría con dulces palabras y un cálido abrazo aun en medio de tanta destrucción.

Y era justamente la inmiscusión de Marron en sus sueños la razón por la que estaba comportándose más pesado con ella. No quería establecer ningún vínculo con alguien que podría tener una especie de corto circuito que provocara que se volviera una asesina despiadada de la noche a la mañana, porque si eso pasaba y ellos se hacían cercanos… ¿Cómo diablos podría detenerla? Por eso era mil veces mejor tratarla con hostilidad que amistosamente: ambos se ahorrarían sentimentalismos inútiles.

Sin embargo, de ser todo distinto, él estaba seguro de que ambos se llevarían de maravilla de ser otras circunstancias, y en cierta manera le pesaba que no fuera así. Según su madre (y lo que él mismo había podido ver) Marron era una chica excepcional: buena, atenta, amable, linda y muy bonita…

_«Y sí que lo es…»_

Soltó un bufido ante sus propios pensamientos y el rumbo que no quería que tomaran, así que para dejarlos atrás decidió dormirse de una buena vez. Aunque dormir significase tener más presente a Marron que nunca.

.

* * *

**Author's note:** ASDHJKLÑ ¡NUEVO CAPÍTULO! Y valla capítulo, ¿eh?

Creo que al principio me salió muy hecho bolas, sin embargo, me gustó como fue que quedó porque era lo que buscaba… Y, para informarles, el maratón comienza hoy, y tiene fecha indefinida de actualizaciones. Mañana mismo (o pasado, en caso de que no se me atraviese nada) estará el capítulo 6, el cual comenzaré a escribir ahora mismo para tenerlo listo mañana. Será un capítulo por día hasta que lleguemos a los que más o menos debería de tener escritos, so, sabrán (sabremos, de hecho) más de estos dos y de cómo evolucionaran las cosas con ellos.

Si se dieron cuenta, a Marron no le cae mal Trunks; lo que ella odia es el trato que tiene hacia ella, porque entiende porque lo hace y sabe que de ser distinto serían amigos. Él, por su parte, teme todavía que ella decida que siempre no quiere la paz y se vuelva como 17 y 18, lo cual es comprensible…

Y ya no les digo más para despedirme de una vez… por cierto, les recuerdo que la página de Facebook está para aclarar cualquier duda que tengan o cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, como Mila Megumi. Puedo tardar en responder porque soy muuuuy despistada, pero tengan seguro que lo haré XD. Sin más que agregar, me despido.

PD. Pagina de Facebook: www. facebook **HelennaUchihaFFWiter**

**Sin espacios, obviamente[?].**


	6. VI: De fastidios y descubrimientos

**Disclaimer: **DBZ no me pertenece. Los debidos derechos al gran Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Capítulo VI:

**De fastidios y descubrimientos indescifrables.**

**.**

Salta dentro del sol  
Querido muchacho, ¿de qué estás huyendo?  
Todo el mundo tiene que ser salvado

_**Absolution — **_**The Pretty Reckless.**

**.**

_Un mes después._

.

Bulma tecleaba con evidente desgano en su computador, pero, no obstante, lo hacía rápido porque no quería prolongar aquella tontería. Frente a ella y tras un cristal estaba Marron metida en una de sus máquinas de análisis de cuerpo completo siendo examinada.

Ella insistía en que era una insensata tontería, pero de verdad que no supo debatir con su hijo y la rubia, quienes aliados, eran invencibles. Ojala así de unidos se mantuvieran siempre…

Pero no, ellos seguían como perros y gatos. La peliazul ya incluso e había acostumbrado a las peleas absurdas de ambos jóvenes.

En fin, ahora se encontraba revisando a la muchacha frente a ella con meticulosidad con el fin de encontrar alguna manera de detenerla por si un día decidía seguir el camino de sus "compañeros" androides ya caídos y se dedicaba a destruir el planeta por simple diversión. Cosa que, cabía aclarar, ella no creía que llegara a suceder.

No cuando, luego de analizarla, Bulma podía constatar que la muchacha -a pesar de haber sido manipulada de todas maneras por ese científico loco de Gero- era total y absolutamente humana. Una humana con habilidades parecidas a las de su hijo, cabía mencionar.

Por tanto, no podría construir un "control" para apagarla.

La idea del control había salido, por supuesto de Trunks. Su hijo había estado molestando con eso a la chica al principio, pero después Marron misma se empeñó en que quizás se pudiera hacer algo así. La chica no estaba cien por ciento segura de no ser un robot, y por eso había prácticamente rogado a Bulma el análisis que estaba haciéndole.

Lo del control no había sido exactamente idea de Trunks porque él le contó porque lo había mencionado.

Resultaba que cuando viajó al pasado, su yo más joven había construido un control para detener a ambos androides asesinos a base del análisis a un tercero, el denominado 16. Dicho aparato había sido construido con una absoluta efectividad, pero al final no se había usado porque Krillin se había apiadado de la 18 de aquella época y había destruido el control.

En este caso, sin embargo, no había control que construir.

Bulma le indicó a Marron que saliera de la capsula donde estaba y de la habitación, para comentarle sobre aquello.

Cuando la muchacha entro le sonrió ampliamente y la científica pudo ver la esperanza en esa sonrisa.

— ¿Cuáles han sido los resultados?— preguntó, sentándose en una de las sillas que ahí había.

—Se los dije, querida— dijo la peliazul, suspirando—. No puedo construir ese control. Tu eres humana por completo, Marron, y no hay manera de detenerte con un absurdo aparato.

Al instante la frente de Marron se arrugó con decepción.

—Entonces no hay nada que se pueda hacer…

Bulma chasqueó la lengua—. Creo que te has estado tomando las molestias de Trunks muy en serio, Marron. Él dice eso de que podrías descontrolarte porque sigue sin creer en la paz y sin confiar en ti, no porque realmente lo crea verdadero. ¿Cómo se descontrolaría tu "programación" si no eres un robot? Es imposible.

La rubia ahora frunció el entrecejo, analizando aquellas palabras.

—Pues… es cierto, es imposible. Entonces supongo que hice mal en llamarle "programación" al rechazo de los pensamientos que ese hombre sembró en mi cabeza, ¿no?— razonó. Bulma asintió.

—Exactamente. Tú simplemente te negaste a los pensamientos que él implantó en ti aprovechando que estuviste bajo su poder desde pequeña. Simplemente usaste tu sentido común y tú libre albedrío, tu capacidad de raciocinio para no destruir la tierra.

Marron volvió a sonreír, realmente contenta con la respuesta.

—Elegí bien— espetó, sonriente—. Y me alegra saber que no tengo nada raro en el cuerpo a excepción de que tengo estás habilidades que no debería… Sin embargo, ¿podría también investigar mi genética? Si no es mucha molestia, por supuesto…

— ¡Claro que no es molestia!— exclamó la mujer, con una gran sonrisa—. Investigar tu genética sí que me parece más interesante y de más utilidad que cumplir los caprichos de Trunks y tuyos, de paso.

La rubia no pudo evitarlo y se rió en carcajadas.

—Quizás haya sido un capricho, pero ahora sabemos más de lo que los planos del Dr. Gero decían. O más bien lo que yo pude entender— acotó, tamborileando sus dedos en la mesa donde estaba el ordenador y los papeles que Bulma estaba haciendo sobre ella—. Ohhh, ya quiero ver la cara que pondrá su hijo cuando le diga que los chistes sobre robots ya no serán necesarios.

Ahora fue Bulma la que se rió con eso. ¿No iban a dejar de pelear nunca? Siempre tenían algo, por más absurdo que fuera, por lo que pelearse. Seguramente su hijo iba a molestarse ante la nueva defensa de la jovencita.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que al principio me molestaba que él te tratara de esa manera, pero ahora que te defiendes es hasta divertido— inquirió Bulma, soltando unas risitas—. Y hace mucho que no veía a Trunks bromear al menos de esa manera…

—¿Él nunca había sido así?

La peliazul negó con la cabeza.

—No exactamente. Siempre ha sido un chico serio, recatado y educado…— ante eso último, Marron bufó— pero bromeaba de vez en cuando con Gohan, su maestro.

Ante la mención de ese nombre, Marron se encogió en si misma levemente. Son Gohan, el valiente guerrero que dio su vida para salvar el planeta… nunca lo olvidaría.

—Me imagino— dijo, asintiendo mecánicamente—. Y ahora que estoy yo aquí, aprovecha para sacar su oscuro ser, ¿no?

—Yo diría que es su lado creativo— añadió la científica guiñándole un ojo a la muchacha con diversión—. A veces los veo pelear y observo que a él le divierte más molestarte para que tú te molestes, que ya no es tanto por desconfianza.

Enseguida Marron frunció el ceño. ¿Qué era lo que Bulma había dicho? Ella no lo creía así, o quizás si, al fin que cuando decidió quedarse el dejó en claro que le costaría el ser molestada casi siempre. Y si le preguntaban, ella diría que en efecto, el muy… bestia se cobraba el tenerla cerca.

—Usted me disculpará, Bulma, pero yo no creo eso— espetó con expresión incrédula—. Ese chico nunca va a confiar en mí ni dejará de molestarme.

Bulma comenzó a reírse de nuevo ante la queja de la muchacha hasta que captó algo que había pasado por alto…

— ¿Por qué nunca le llamas por su nombre?

Una confundida Marron alzó una ceja— ¿Uh?

— ¿Por qué nunca llamas por su nombre a Trunks?— repitió, siendo más clara a propósito—. Desde que él mismo te trajo, nunca has mencionado su nombre… ¿Es porque de verdad te desagrada o porque te gusta?

Y simplemente al escuchar aquellas dos últimas palabras, las mejillas de Marron se colorearon como de nueve distintos tonos de rojo hasta estar fuertemente encendidas. Bulma se sentía mal por estarla avergonzando, pero de repente la idea de que ella gustara de su hijo le agradaba mucho.

— ¿P-p-p-por qué d-dice eso?— balbuceó ella apenas.

— ¡Oh no, querida niña, no era mi intención avergonzarte de esa manera!— se disculpó la científica, pero la chica no le creyó mucho que digamos debido a que se estaba riendo—. Era una simple pregunta, no lo tomes tan en serio.

Aun así, las mejillas de Marron no disminuyeron su color.

—B-bien— tartamudeó, levantándose de la silla—. Y ahora, s-si me disculpa, t-tengo que regresar a donde su hijo antes de que t-también me acuse de no a-ayudar. ¡Con permiso!

Bulma ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de agregar ambo más porque Marron salió prácticamente corriendo hacia la re-construcción de la CC para ayudar con ello.

Volvió a sentirse mal por poner en aquella situación a Marron pero había sacado conclusiones satisfactorias: parecía que sí, que a la rubia le gustaba al menos un poco su hijo pero no se había dado cuenta. Y si eso pasaba, ella estaba más que dispuesta a hacer un poco de "magia".

Y no solo con ella, también con Trunks. Ya sólo le quedaba investigar a su adorado muchacho…

.

.

Cuando la rubia apareció en su campo de visión, lo primero que Trunks pensó fue: por fin se aparece.

Sin embargo, luego que ella se acercara para acomodar aquellas tarimas con sacos de cemento y ladrillos -que se necesitarían para la construcción de la CC- sin siquiera mirarlo, se extrañó bastante. La chica procuró no verle en ningún momento y eso le molestó, pues seguramente quería librarse de sus quejas.

Pero, oh señor, no lo haría.

— ¿Qué crees que haces?— le dijo, deteniendo sus labores—. Acabo de mover yo esas cosas exactamente de donde tú las has puesto de nuevo.

Mentira. No había comenzado con eso para dejárselo a ella por venganza, y la chica probablemente lo sabía, pero no le importaba.

— ¿E-en serio?— dijo ella, haciéndole fruncir el ceño—. N-no me di cuenta, lo siento.

¿Lo siento?

Algo estaba _mal._

— ¿Te pasa algo?— cuestionó sin poder evitarlo, extrañándola ahora a ella—. Estás más rara de lo normal, chica de hojalata.

Si se hubiese quedado en ese _¿te pasa algo?_, el asunto otro hubiera sido. Marron se enderezó.

—No me pasa nada, ¿y desde cuando te preocupa eso?— musitó sin voltearse.

Trunks chasqueó la lengua.

— ¿Preocuparme? No te confundas, robot— espetó él—. Simplemente pregunté. Ni siquiera me importa.

—Entonces no preguntes, extraterrestre.

Si, esos eran los motes más comunes por los que se llamaban. No tenían en si nada de insultante, pero el ser usados de esa manera del uno contra el otro les molestaba sin excepción.

Trunks ya no respondió y se volteó para seguir con lo suyo, hasta que Marron habló de nuevo.

—Y para tu información, tendrás que buscarte otro apodo tonto— masculló, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro que él no pudo ver pero si sentir—. Según los análisis que ha hecho tu madre, soy humana completamente.

El pelilila se detuvo abruptamente y volteó a verle aunque ella seguía de espaldas a él, trabajando. ¿Aquello era verdad? ¿Ella era simplemente una humana cuya genética estaba alterada? Inmediatamente sintió algo aplastarlo a él y a sus esperanzas.

Si eso era así, no habría manera de detenerla si sucedía lo que temía siempre.

—Pero… mi madre construirá ese control, ¿verdad?— le cuestionó dejando de lado las bromas— ¿Lo hará aun así?

— ¿No escuchaste lo que he dicho?— siseó ella, volteándose también a verlo. Si bien sus mejillas habían recuperado su color normal después de regresar de donde Bulma, las sintió arder un poco más al ver al muchacho, pero decidió que eso no tenía importancia de momento y nada haría que dejase pasar la oportunidad de molestarle—. Realmente pensé que eras más listo, pero me equivoque. Si soy una humana por completo, ¿cómo va a ser posible construir un control para detenerme?

El joven frunció el ceño ante la cara de victoria y superioridad que la rubia tenía y la seriedad primera del asunto lo abandonó.

—Hn, esa es una horrible noticia. Y yo que pensaba que, una vez mi madre terminara ese control, podría apagarte incluso aunque no hicieras nada… Una absoluta lástima.

—Qué… idiota— escupió Marron, sintiéndose molesta pero no derrotada. Aún—. Pues ni modo, tendrás que seguir viendo mi cara por más tiempo.

— ¿Y quién dijo que tu cara es el problema? Al contrario, no es ningún problema verla…

**Woaaaaaaah,** ¿qué?

El silencio invadió el espacio de ambos con una rapidez asombrosa, y la tensión era tan que se podía hasta cortar con un cuchillo. Marron tenía una absoluta cara de _¿Qué-has-dicho?, _y por su parte, Trunks estaba completamente neutral.

Y no porque estuviera en shock, no, era a propósito y lo primero que se le ocurrió hacer al reaccionar rápido. Por dentro estaba golpeándose así mismo por haber soltado aquello sin premeditación, pero decidió poner cara de póquer para salir bien librado y no echarse de cabeza.

Estuvieron así, con sus respectivas expresiones, un buen rato hasta que Marron frunció el ceño como ultima defensa antes de voltearse hacia su trabajo por comenzar a sentir que sus mejillas volvían a encenderse.

Trunks, luego de que estuvo seguro de que ella no voltearía más, comenzó a sonreír. Pero no con burla ni nada de eso, si no sinceramente. Inclusive hasta alegre, pues aunque ella creyó que no, él había visto el sonrojo que adornó sus mejillas antes de que ella se diera cuenta…

Sin embargo, a su mente llegó una pregunta: _¿por qué estás sonriendo cuando se supone que ella ni siquiera te cae bien?_, y ese simple cuestionamiento le hizo fruncir el ceño y regresar también a su trabajo de mover escombros a lugares donde fuera más fáciles de recoger.

Porque si, ¿por qué le alegraba que su inesperado cumplido hiciera sonrojar a la rubia? Él no lo había hecho con esa intención.

¿O quizás sí, muy en el fondo?

—Hn— gruñó, y decidió concentrarse lo más que pudiera en sus quehaceres por el resto del día.

.

.

* * *

**Author's Note:** HOOOOOOOOLA.

Si, ya sé, no tengo el perdón de Kami. Fui muy mentirosa al decir que habría un capítulo por día debido al maratón porque, evidentemente, no lo cumplí. ¿Por qué? Porque la musa no da mucho material, verdaderamente. El día que subí el otro cap. pensé realmente que podría pero fue como si mi creatividad y las musas me dijeran: _no, te jodes, no vas a escribir nada hasta que se nos dé la gana._

¡Y es muy frustrante! Pero difícil de luchar contra. Sin embargo, el día de hoy parecieron darme una tregua y aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo (un poco más largo, cabe mencionar) y una nueva proposición que es la siguiente: **los capítulos no serán cada día, ni cada dos.** Quizás cada tres, o cuatro, o cinco, pero trataré que sean antes de que se cumpla una semana entre sí porque ese es el tiempo de actualizaciones normales y no de un maratón. Rezaré a todas las deidades de las artes, al condenado Apolo, a quien sea, para que me ayude a cumplir con ello, en serio…

Y ahora, pasando al capítulo, seré sincera: siento que me fui muy rápido esta vez, pero eso fue lo que salió y por eso lo subo. Pretendo que luego de darse cuenta y corroborar que Marron no tiene nada de androide excepto los poderes (puede que eso nosotros lo supiéramos, pero Bulma, Trunks y Marron no), Trunks comenzará a pensar que la chica no es tan peligrosa como él cree y que sus peleas con el fin de hacerle saber que no la tolera serán más como ha dicho Bulma: simplemente porque le agradará verla molesta por su culpa.

Además del paso que ha dado Bulma con Marron al preguntarle aquello. Las cosas se pondrán divertidamente tensas de aquí en adelante (muajajaja[?]) así que hasta más interesante quedará. Nuevos secretos vendrán más adelante relacionados con la chica y otras cosas, también, para que valga la pena la tolerancia que me tienen

En fin, contestaré sus reviews por MP que es más fácil, pero les adelanto que les agradezco un montón sus opiniones, las cuales me animan muchísimo y son hermosas para mi, en serio mil gracias.

Y para los lectores que no dejan review: también tienen mi aprecio, aun cuando no dejen su opinión. Podré no saber que les parece esta locura, pero sé que no les parece tan mala debido a que la leen, entonces, mil gracias a ustedes también.

¡Hasta otro capítulo!

**Helenna 'Uchiha.**

**PD. ¡No olviden dirigirse a mi página de Facebook, también! Búsquenme como Helenna 'Uchiha, o por la url: **_**www. fanfiction HelennaUchihaFFWriter**_


	7. VII: Alianzas del presente

_DBZ pertenece a Akira Toriyama._

* * *

Capítulo VII:

**Alianzas del presente y viajes al pasado.**

**.**

_He crecido cansado de estar escondido,  
es hora de reclamar lo que es nuestro._  
_**Initiation**_** — Crown The Empire**

.

Después de lo que había pasado luego de que decidió acompañar a Bulma a la ciudad a ver qué tal iban las mejoras, Marron no quería ni asomar las narices a la calle.

Ya le había pasado antes, pero no era muy grato.

—Anímate, cariño. Esas personas pronto se darán cuenta de su error— le dijo Bulma, mientras comían. La rubia la miró y asintió con desgano—. Las personas que trabajan aquí en la reconstrucción de la CC te han visto y saben que no eres esa malvada Androide. Ellos se darán cuenta de los chismes que hay en la ciudad y los desmentirán, ya verás.

_Sí, no creo._

Solo de recordar lo que todas esas personas le gritaron en cuanto la vieron, como algunos corrieron por terror a esconderse… le dolía el corazón. Sabía que tenía muchísimo parecido con 18, pero no había estado consciente de hasta qué punto.

Hasta ese mismo día.

—Quizás podrías teñirte el cabello— exclamó Trunks con aire distraído, provocando que su madre le riñera— ¿Por qué me regañas, mamá? Es una viable sugerencia.

—Deja de molestar a Marron, Trunks. Ya tiene suficiente de…

— ¿Podría teñirme el cabello?— dijo ella de pronto, captando la atención de ambos Briefs sorprendidos—. Quizás negro funcionaría…

— ¡De ninguna manera!— exclamó la peliazul, escandalizada—. Tú eres absolutamente preciosa de rubia, ¿no es así, Trunks?

Justamente en ese momento el semi-saiyan acababa de llevarse un gran bocado a la boca, así que al escuchar la pregunta de su madre se atragantó sin poder evitarlo. Al principio ambas mujeres se rieron de él y su cara, pero cuando vieron que en serio estaba asfixiándose Marron se levantó y le dio dos golpes leves –o quizás no tanto- en la espalda.

—N-no hacía falta tanta agresividad— exclamó el pelilila, una vez que volvió a respirar con normalidad. Marron se encogió de hombros con aire inocente.

—No sé, a mí me parece que si no lo hacía te ahogabas. Lo cual he evitado únicamente por tu madre.

Trunks la fulminó con la mirada mientras ella, con una sonrisa burlona en los labios, tomaba asiento. Iba a dar replica, pero su madre habló antes.

—Cómo sea, no tienes que cambiar nada de ti para que los demás te acepten, Marrón. Ni siquiera para disimular tu parecido con esa demonio, el cual ya que estamos, es extraño…

—Podrían haber sido parientes. — Trunks dejó ir el comentario poniendo especial atención en ambas debido a que no bromeaba. Ya la posibilidad había estado presente en su mente, pero con el caso de la remodelación de la C.C y su lucha interna había olvidado mencionarlo—. Es una posibilidad a tomar en cuenta.

Marron se estremeció al pensar en lo cierto que eso sonaba. Es decir, era demasiada coincidencia que su físico fuera casi idéntico, como si ella hubiese sido la hermana menor de 18 o algo así.

—Si podemos encontrar ese laboratorio quizás podamos comprobarlo— inquirió luego de un rato de pensarlo—. En el caso de que esté entero. Las primeras veces que me encontré con 17 y 18 ellos me preguntaron si sabía dónde estaba la sucia cueva porque querían destruirla.

— ¿Sabes si la encontraron?— cuestionó Bulma, y la rubia negó con la cabeza—. Entonces hay posibilidades aún.

—Yo… creo que no— dijo Trunks, suspirando—. Krilin, Gohan y yo lo destruimos cuando fui al pasado, así que seguramente ya no existe.

Sin haber entendido a la primera, Marron iba a comentar que trataría de hacer memoria para poder verlo por sí misma, pero una vez que se dio cuenta de las palabras de Trunks volteó a verle abruptamente. Sin embargo, Bulma le interrumpió.

—Kami, tantas preguntas sin respuestas que quedarán— se lamentó, comenzando a recoger los platos ya vacíos—. En fin, tenemos que volver a trabajar, iré de nuevo al centro de la cuidad. Marron, cariño, ¿estás segura de que no quieres acompañarme de nuevo?

— ¡No, no!— exclamó, casi con miedo—. Mejor me quedo aquí y ayudo en lo que se pueda. Creo que eso será mejor a volver a causar el pánico.

La mirada que Bulma le devolvió fue de pesar, pero asintió de todos modos y se levantó de la mesa.

—De acuerdo, volveré más tarde entonces. —Se acercó a Trunks y besó su mejilla, haciendo lo mismo con Marron después—. Y, por favor, no peleen, ¿quieren?

Trunks se encogió de hombros, haciendo a la rubia rodar los ojos antes de asentir hacia la científica, quien se rió y se fue.

Marron siguió bebiendo agua en silencio mientras el pelilila terminaba de comer, analizando sus palabras de antes.

Dijo que había ido al pasado y que había destruido el laboratorio del Doctor Gero entonces. Hubiese creído que había perdido la chaveta y se hubiera burlado de no ser porque Bulma se tomó aquellas palabras muy naturalmente, como si su hijo dijera que había dormido por la noche.

Y si tomaba en cuenta todo ese tiempo que no le vio ni el polvo y le tocó a ella defender a las personas de 17 y 18, encajaría el que hubiera viajado al pasado.

La pregunta ahora era, ¿_cómo y por qué lo hizo_?

— ¿Qué?— gruño el susodicho de pronto, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Marron parpadeó un par de veces.

— ¿Qué de qué?

— ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?

—No estaba mirándote de ninguna manera, ya quisieras.

—Oh sí, si lo hacías— masculló Trunks, frunciendo el ceño—. Me miraste como si fuera un… algo _raro_.

Ella se rió sin poder evitarlo.

—Y como eso está tan lejos de la realidad…

—El experimento de laboratorio ha hablado— siseó él de vuelta, con el entrecejo aún más fruncido—. Pero en serio, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Quieres preguntarme algo?

La rubia entrecerró los ojos, analizando. Podría tomarle la palabra, pero no creía tener muchas posibilidades. No cuando ya habían empezado otra de sus peleas absurdas que ni siquiera deberían llamarse así.

Quizás cuando lo tomara con la guardia baja.

—No, en realidad no. —Dicho esto, se levantó recogiendo su plato y su vaso para poder irse—. Iré a supervisar el ala este, es la que lleva menos avance.

—Como quieras.

Y con un último bufido, salió de la cocina antes de comenzar de nuevo.

~•~

Aun cuando habían pasado varias horas, Trunks no se podía sacar de la cabeza la manera en la que Marron lo había mirado mientras comían.

No lo hizo solamente como si fuera un bicho raro, en esos ojos azules había algo más que se parecía mucho a la curiosidad. Ella le había mirado como cuando no te podías decidir a hacer algo y lo estabas analizando profundamente, que era lo que parecía hacer.

Pero, ¿qué? No se le ocurría nada que ella pudiese querer preguntarle debido a que su convivencia no era la mejor.

Suspirando, alzó la mirada azul al cielo al tener tantas dudas respecto a un asunto que probablemente era cualquier cosa.

Se recostó en el techo del edificio de investigación más alta de la corporación y cerró los ojos para tratar de tener calma. Sin embargo, la cercanía de un _ki _conocido le hizo enderezarse e incluso ponerse en guardia aunque no era necesario.

Marron se acercó y se detuvo a una distancia prudente de él.

—Ya voy— le dijo, asumiendo que su madre había enviado a la chica a avisarle de que era la hora de la cena.

Ella, en vez de irse como siempre hacía, se acercó más y si bien siguió guardando la distancia, se sentó en la cornisa, como él.

—Me gustaría que me respondieras algo— comenzó, con la mirada en el horizonte y balanceando los pies de un lado a otro—. No estás obligado a hacerlo, desde luego, pero si lo hicieras, resolverías unas cuantas dudas.

Trunks frunció el ceño profundamente al escuchar aquello, y luego sonrió triunfalmente al darse cuenta de que había tenido razón acerca de la mirada en los ojos azules de la rubia más temprano.

Solo por eso y su propia curiosidad, decidió hacer una silenciosa tregua con ella.

—Responderé… dependiendo de las preguntas que hagas. —Ella le miró un poco sorprendida, pero asintió en acuerdo—. Y bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres saber?

Marron suspiró antes de hablar.

—Más temprano, mientras discutíamos lo de mi identidad y la cueva del Dr. Gero, dijiste que la habías destruido cuando estuviste en el pasado. Mi pregunta es, ¿cómo es que hiciste ese… _viaje_?

El semi saiyan se enderezó por completo al escuchar lo que menos esperó que ella preguntara. Se golpeó internamente al darse cuenta de que no había tenido el debido cuidado con ese tema tan importante. Su confianza en esa chica podía ir aumentando poco a poco, pero sus miedos seguían ahí y no quería darle a ella armas que podría utilizar contra ellos alguna vez si su peor pesadilla se cumplía y ella decidía que siempre si destruiría el mundo.

Pero… si ella ya lo sabía o lo intuía, ¿para qué ocultarlo?

—Mira, sé que quizás es una pregunta que no te gustaría contestarme por desconfianza, pero no quiero detalles. Si te sientes más… _seguro_, simplemente bastará una explicación leve, sin profundizarlo más de lo necesario.

Él la miró por unos segundos que parecieron eternos para ella hasta que habló de nuevo.

—La cosa es que no puedo responder esa pregunta sin explicarte a profundidad y con lujo de detalle _cómo_, _por qué_ y _cuando_ hice ese viaje— soltó él, resignándose a hacerlo—. Sin tanto detalle, puedo responder que mi madre construyó una máquina del tiempo que me permitió ir al pasado y poder arreglar de raíz el problema de los androides para que el futuro fuese mejor, pero, ¿te aclara eso algo?

Marron frunció los labios cuando ese hecho se hizo evidente: si bien su respuesta aclaraba las dudas respecto al tiempo en el que él había desaparecido, dejaba muchas más en su cabeza.

—Lo único que me ha quedado claro ha sido que cuando desapareciste del mapa y dejaste de pelear con los androides seguramente fue el tiempo en el que viajaste al pasado— narró ella, y Trunks asintió—. Y si bien esa era mi duda inicial, no puedo negar que nacieron muchas más.

—Supuse que así sería—. Trunks sonrió y Marron le imitó inevitablemente.

Por un momento, ambos congelaron las sonrisas en su cara a la espera que el otro dijera algo molesto, pero cuando no pasó, fue el pelilila quien soltó una risilla.

— ¿Qué pasa?— le cuestionó Marron, frunciendo el ceño aun cuando la sonrisa no se fue de sus labios.

—Nada… estaba pensando en que es más fácil llevar la fiesta en paz que estar discutiendo todo el tiempo— se explicó, mientras la rubia ahora alzaba ambas cejas a manera de sorpresa— ¿No crees?

Ella resopló antes de responder.

—Sí, traté de hacerte ver eso desde un principio, pero el señor _no-creo-en-tus-palabras-demonio-robótico _no estuvo de acuerdo— respondió ella con cierto tono reticente, haciéndolo reír más—. No te rías, hablo en serio.

—Lo sé, pero me causa risa el hecho de que tengas la lengua más rápida del oeste. ¿Quién te enseñó a dar respuestas mordaces en tan poco tiempo? Debo añadir que no era fácil no sentirme provocado a responder igual, por cierto.

Ahora fue Marron quien soltó una risa de auténtica diversión que a él le agradó.

—Te diría que la vida, pero estaría mintiendo— musitó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Fueron mis encuentros con 17 y 18. Sabrás que les gustaba mucho burlarse de la gente, así que era defenderme o dejar que también me apalearan la dignidad.

—Sí, entiendo el sentimiento. —Trunks asintió despacio, estando más que de acuerdo con eso—. Me alegra saber que no pudieron doblegarte.

—Aunque estuvieron cerca, ciertamente… bueno, no quiero ser pesada ni echar a perder esta repentina tregua— Marron hizo gestos con las manos ahora que se sentía con más confianza ante él, riéndose—, pero me gustaría que me explicaras todo eso del viaje en el tiempo. Algo me dice que también me concierne en cierta manera.

De haber sido en otra ocasión, la manera tan directa de ir al tema de la rubia hubiese molestado a Trunks sin duda. Sin embargo, esa tarde se sentía como si hubiesen saltado una de las barreras hostiles que habían creado cuando se conocieron. Era increíble como una frase sincera y una sonrisa podían cambiar situaciones.

Tal vez no podían considerarse amigos porque con todo, él todavía no estaba seguro de querer bajar la guardia respecto a ella, pero no se cerraba a posibilidades.

—Bien, te lo diré y quizás esto resuelva algunos misterios— señaló con una sonrisa que ella correspondió—. Espero que no nos saltemos la cena porque nos meteremos en problemas con mi madre, pero esto va para largo.

.

* * *

**Santos **_**cheetos**_**, hola, geniales personas.**

¡Miren quien ha vuelto! Diablos, ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía ausente? No estoy muy segura de querer saberlo, porque me hace sentir más mal. No sé ni cómo jodidos disculparme con ustedes por ser tan condenadamente impuntual y no cumplir con lo que digo. Sé que comprenden que a veces las cosas se complican para nosotros los "_escritores"_, y eso paso conmigo, pero ya no me parece justificación aunque la usaré de todas formas [¿?].

Además de que la inspiración para _Fatum_ me abandonó, mi malvada mentecilla me ha jugado un montón de malas pasadas. He escrito _muchisímas _cosas, pero no tenían nada que ver con Fatum… y con nada. Ustedes deberían ver la de carpetas con "futuros proyectos" que tengo en mi pc y preguntarme cuales terminaré… y para que quede claro, no tengo ni la menor idea de si podré. Tengo la mala costumbre de maquinar mil y una ideas por minuto y no terminarlas jamás por saturarme. Creo incluso que ya estaría en la lista de _New York Times Bestselling Author _de terminar algo, pero… jajajaja, de acuerdo, borren eso, no es verdad.

Ahora lo importante: **_Fatum_**.

Sí, por ahora tengo inspiración porque por fin todas esas ideas bloqueadas fueron dejadas en libertad por las musas. No, no sé si tendré el siguiente capítulo a tiempo. Ya no confían en mí, _I know, _y no voy a empeorar eso haciendo promesas que no cumpliré cual político. Haré mi esfuerzo por ustedes para continuar con esa plática de Trunks y Marron acerca del viaje al pasado (que, dicho sea de paso, dejé pendiente para tener más material). También por llevar el hecho de que ya se dieron cuenta de que pueden hablar bien con calma, porque sigo sintiendo que voy rápido… aunque ustedes quisieran que esos dos se entiendan de una vez por todas, ¿eh? ¡Yo también quiero! Soy la Bulma de este fic, los quiero juntos YA, pero va a ir poco a poco para que no sea un desastre XD.

Por cierto: gracias. Gracias por dejarme reviews aun cuando no los merecía mucho que digamos, y por aquellas nuevas personas que lo han hecho, ¡mi kokoro de pollo es feliz gracias a ustedes! Este fic seguirá por ustedes, no lo abandonaré así lo termine cuando tenga cuarenta años (que faltan 20 para eso, pero no creo que me lleve tanto tiempo :v ).

También me gustaría desearles un demasiado atrasado feliz año nuevo. Espero que estos días que lleva el año hayan sido buenos. Para mi… no lo han sido del todo, casi muero la primera semana del año debido a enfermedades respiratorias, pero no me quejo porque trato de ver el lado positivo y lo mismo les digo a ustedes, recuerden que no hay mal que dure cien años y que por bien no venga .

Nos estaremos leyendo, personas hermosas.

Con todo el amor del mundo, _**Helenna 'Uchiha**_, la mentirosa más mentirosa del viejo oeste [?].

PD. ¿Tienen tumblr? ¡Porque Fatum sí! Bueno, no exactamente y solamente para Fatum, pero hay uno. No me he olvidado de mi fic, y en lo que se me pasaba el bloqueo más largo que la cuaresma, me puse a editar una portada que pueden ver aquí toda fea pero que en tumblr está muy bien (aunque es con personas reales, porque fanarts de estos dos hay pocos). También, siguiendo mis locuras, haré imágenes con frases, un playlist para Trunks y Marron, otro para la historia con las canciones que salen al inicio de los capítulos, etc. Podría ser divertido que le echen un vistazo y comenten que les parece. Aquí la dirección: helenna-uchiha-ffnet punto tumblr punto com. Cambien las letras por caracteres nada más.

Y ahora sí, ¡hasta luego!


End file.
